


of tails and ears and kitten things

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yeahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you’re such a good boy, taekwoonie.”</p><p>*phone sex, catboy!leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	of tails and ears and kitten things

Taekwoon’s fingers are already slick as he trails them down his naked body, over his chest and along his abs, little pants escaping his lips as his eyes are shut tight, ears flat against his head. Little whimpers mix along with his breath as he grazes his other hand along his throbbing erection, slowly, very aware of the voice coming out of the phone laying next to his head, speaker on full volume.

„What a good little kitten you are,“ Hakyeon’s voice coos as he can hear Taekwoon’s soft little sounds through the speaker, and Taekwoon imagines him here, on top of him, his hands trailing along his skin instead of Taekwoon’s own. „Go slow, I want to have you last, Taekwoonie.“

Taekwoon’s moan gets stuck in his throat as he slides the tip of his finger along his slit, feeling the precum leak a few drops and he moves his hand tantalizingly slow, the pleasure merely edging along his senses but so sweet that all he can think of is wanting more.

„M-more, ah,“ he whines, his voice high and soft and he can hear Hakyeon chuckle on the other side of the line before a groan echoes through the air.

„Oh God, Taekwoonie… what are you doing now? Tell me how you’re touching yourself.“

Hakyeon’s voice is filled with little breaths, and it makes Taekwoon’s ears perk at the sound. A little red tinge spreads over his cheeks as he imagines Hakyeon palming himself to Taekwoon’s sounds of jerking himself off, but he moans high and needy under his breath as his fingers move just a little faster along his cock, the other hand inching down to massage the skin around his entrance.

„I- I’m- nng, I’m touching myself as y- you would and- aaaah,“ another whine breaks through Taekwoon’s lips as Hakyeon lets out a low ‚fuck‘, his fingers teasing his own body just like he knows Hakyeon’s would, „I’m th- thinking of you fucking m- me.“

He can hear Hakyeon let out a range of curses under his breath, a low groan passing through the speaker, and Taekwoon’s tail twitches at his side from the low sound. He tightens his grip a little, arching his head back just slightly at the increased friction, a long hiss breaking through his throat as his teeth clench together from the sweet pleasure.

„Taekwoon-ah,“ Hakyeon sounds breathless, aroused, and it makes Taekwoon’s ears ring as he tries to concentrate on Hakyeon’s voice, „I want you to finger yourself.“

Taekwoon’s breath hitches at the words and he licks his lips, cheeks now flushed pink from embarrassment. He knows that Hakyeon can’t see him, sprawled out on the bed, legs wide and needy and open, wanting nothing more than to be taken, but still the embarrassment hits him as he pants into the speaker, little noises flowing past his lips and into the air.

He trails his fingers massaging along the skin between his legs further down, and he can feel his tail twitching in anticipation as two of his fingers prod at his entrance. He takes a sharp breath before pushing them in, a low whine breaking past his lips at the stretch, his ears coming to lay against his head in both pleasure and discomfort. Taekwoon feels like Hakyeon knows exactly what he’s doing, voice cooing sweet words into his ear as he moves his fingers deeper, and his chest beats rapidly in his chest.

„So pretty, my little Taekwoonie. Such a good little kitten, so obedient…“ Taekwoon feels heat coil in his stomach at the words, his chest swelling with pride at Hakyeon’s praise. He starts setting a slow rhythm, pushing his fingers in and out of himself as his other hand flicks along the tip of his cock, and he can’t help the whimpers that start to flow from his lips.

He arches his head back, a high moan filling the air and he can hear Hakyeon’s breath hitching on through the speaker, fueling his arousal only further.

„Aa- aaah, Hakyeon- nnnngh,“ He starts, voice trembling with pleasure and delight at the feeling of his fingers thrusting in and out of him, little moans and breathy whines unable to stay in, „y- you’re so good- nng- this is- aaah-„

He cries out softly as his fingers go deeper, brushing his prostate just so that it makes him see stars, and Hakyeon’s voice flowing into his ears makes everything even better, an intimacy that has Taekwoon’s mind reeling as he fucks himself down on his fingers with more vigor.

„Good little pet, Taekwoonie, you sound so good,“ Taekwoon moans at the words, feeling his head starting to spin as he moves back down onto his fingers, his pace now fast and desperate, his other hand stroking himself along with hist thrusts. „Come for hyung, kitten. Come all over yourself, make a mess for me, will you?“

The words send Taekwoon over the edge with a loud whimper and a little cry, back arching off the sheets and his chest glistening with sweat. He comes hard, all over his stomach and chest, his legs trembling as the pleasure rakes through his body. As the last waves of his orgasm wash off he collapses back down onto the bed, completely spent. Rolling to his side his tail wraps around his middle in a need for something secure, and he faces the phone next to him as his breathing calms down into something more relaxed.

„You’re such a good boy, Taekwoonie.“ Hakyeon’s voice is sweet and affectionate, and if Taekwoon closes his eyes he can feel him pet his head and run his fingers through his hair, scratching the fur just behind his ears. He can’t help but purr softly, eyes heavy as he drifts off to sleep, the last of his thoughts hoping for Hakyeon to come back from work fast, wanting nothing more than to have his arms wrapped around him securely.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a challenge thing like 2 years ago -- dont ask me abt this just, dont


End file.
